


【knak】柔软肚皮

by slowsnow



Category: Nijisanji
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22295902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowsnow/pseuds/slowsnow
Summary: （其实听养狗狗的朋友讲只要狗狗喜欢你你怎么摸对方都能爽到的x）
Relationships: Kanae/Akina Saegusa(Nijisanji)
Kudos: 37





	【knak】柔软肚皮

“我回来……诶？”

推开家门，面前的是戴着狗狗耳饰的三枝明那。虽然做出了这样的装扮，但是却没有像往常一样元气满满地欢迎叶回来，反而是用小心翼翼地眼神不时瞟一眼叶，连顶上的耳朵都慢慢耷拉了下来。

……嗯？

叶走近两步，三枝明那就跟着连连后退，直到客厅的角落，自己的退路被堵死全部为止。

等等，这也太不妙了，这样不就被叶的气息给包围住了吗？

三枝明那垂下头试图躲避，但是对方的手已经撑在自己脑袋旁边。下一刻，顶上的耳朵被吐息包围了，对方哈出的温暖气流直直喷在内部脆弱的耳壁上。

“哇啊——”三枝明那颤抖了起来，条件反射地去抱自己的脑袋，然后就听到对方用一如既往温柔的声音说道：“哦呀，看起来不太妙的样子。Aki，能告诉我到底怎么了吗？”

两个人坐到沙发上，气氛开始凝固。直到三枝明那敏锐的第六感察觉到叶的耐心正在一点一滴流逝，他捂住眼睛，长长地“啊——”了一声以后就像漏气的气球一样瘫坐在沙发上。

“就是，头顶上的这个，还有……”他站起身，脱掉长长的外套，蓬松的黑色尾巴僵硬地垂在后方，“这个东西……不是玩具也不是配饰，是真的，和我长在一起了。”

“明明只是睡了个午觉，怎么会变成这样……”

“啊，但是这样的Aki，真的好可爱哦？”在三枝明那苦恼的时候，叶的手伸了过来，带着安抚意味地揉了揉他的头。

三枝明那不由自主仰起头，眼睛也微微眯了起来。过了一会儿，他叹了一口气。

“不如说困扰的地方更多吧？我啊……”三枝明那自暴自弃地说：“嘛，除了这个耳朵和尾巴，好像有一些动物性也一起跟过来了。”

叶的嘴角上扬了一点：“比如？如果是要标记地盘一类的，我可是不会允许的哦。”

“怎么可能是那种啦！就是……嗅觉突然很灵敏了。在叶还离得很远的地方，大概，十米？或者二十米左右的地方吧，隔着门的时候我就闻到叶的味道了。”

叶小声笑了一下：“这样的话，真的好像真的狗狗呢。”接着光速伸手挠了挠三枝明那的下巴，“那，这样呢？”

对方显然舒服地不得了，跟着他的动作晃了晃脑袋，露出了享受的神色。然后反应过来，立刻窝进沙发里：“就这样呢，好像是本能反应。根本克制不了。”

“诶，是这样呢。但是啊，我回来以后Aki一次都没有正面看过我，是因为这件事情比我更加重要吗？”叶的声音渐渐低落。

一瞬间，比以往更加强烈的情感一下子在三枝明那内心迅速爆发：叶是在伤心吗？那，确实是我做错了吧！明明叶是最重要的人，怎么能够因为这种事情……

他猛地侧过身子，一把抱住叶，然后凑近对方脸颊，伸出舌尖小心翼翼舔舐了两下。

“……这就是狗狗道歉的方式吗？哇……”

三枝明那才反应过来自己究竟做了什么，脸一瞬间红得不可思议，“是，是的！啊啊这种事情不管怎么说都很奇怪吧！突然去舔别人道歉一类的……这太糟糕了。”

他刚刚想要离开，却被叶环住了腰，柔和的音色进入耳朵：“作为狗狗的话这样也没什么问题吧。只是这样的行为只可以对我做哦，Aki知道的吧，狗狗只会和主人特别亲近的。”

柔软的嘴唇贴到了脖颈的侧面，濡湿的感觉传了过来，离开的时候发出了响亮的“啾”的声响。

“这个，是标签，Aki是我的狗狗，不可以去对别人做这样的事情。”

三枝明那的视野被颠倒，背部挨到了柔软的沙发。他仰着头去看叶，对方稍长的头发因为低头的关系从肩膀上面滑落下来，浅青的双目正在凝视着自己。

“就算这么说，我也不是狗吧……”

耳朵突然被亲吻了，三枝明那听到对方带着笑意的声音：“这个不是狗狗才会有的东西吗，还有，”被拉起了身，尾巴也被对方顺着摸了 一把，“这个尾巴，真的好色。”

“叶……”

“说起来，”叶突然像想起来什么一样，把三枝明那的衣服撩了起来，手伸了进去，“我记得的，猫咪很喜欢被摸肚皮。狗狗好像也是一样的吧。Aki喜欢吗？”

肚皮被用适中的力度来回抚摸，三枝明那完全无法拒绝。真的好舒服，从这里能感觉到自己被对方爱着，一种难以言喻的满足感从体内升起来了，甚至就连心情也变得渐渐热烈了：“喜欢！叶这么摸真的很舒服！”

“那，这样呢？”

尾巴被捧了起来，来回顺了数回以后，尾巴尖尖的地方被含住了。

“呜哇——”三枝明那整个人瑟缩了一下，“叶！这个实在是……”

尾巴的后端全部变得湿乎乎的，但是不知道怎么回事，好像有一股热意从尾巴流动了起来，渐渐蔓延到躯体，全身，直到小腹前面的那个部位也立了起来。

“Aki实在是太色了，这样就有感觉了吗？”

对方脸上的表情一如既往的无辜，却拉着三枝明那的手到了胯下，“这里，因为Aki硬起来了，所以你要负责解决哦。”

隔着珊瑚绒的睡裤都可以感受到那里的热度，三枝明那的脸热了起来。

他纤长的手指搭上了的对方的性器，来回抚弄，三枝明那一边动作，同时感觉到对方的手从头顶开始一路下滑，路过耳朵，划过侧脸，一路向下：“我之前听过，狗狗啊，很喜欢被抚摸的，除了肚皮以外，只要被抚摸全身就会快活得不得了。Aki现在也是这样吗？”

狗狗的习性全部都刻在现在这个身体里了，三枝明那忍不住甩起尾巴。叶的抚摸真的很舒服，被全身心信赖的对象摸摸的感觉超乎想象，三枝明那决定用自己能够做到的事情回报给叶。

他从对方的身上爬了下来，双膝跪地，伸手去碰触对方的性器。随后用手捉住根部，张开嘴，把对方的性器含入了口中。

这个动作让叶也吃了一惊，对方努力侍弄着自己的性器，比以往更加高热软糯的口腔包裹着自己的性器，前段的部分被舌头舔弄着。叶低头轻轻抚摸着三枝明那头顶的犬耳：“啊……这样看起来……真的太h了……”

但是，感觉有哪里不对。

叶把身体略微后撤了一些，看到三枝明那毫不犹豫地跟着往前，好像明白了：“这个……Aki那么喜欢吗？”

对方的脸上居然是难以掩饰的想要神色，嘴唇被唾液染得一片湿润。他看着叶的性器，张着嘴：“这里……叶的味道……很浓……”

“原来是这样一回事……看起来狗狗真是不得了。”叶的手抵住额头，“不过这里，还不可以。”

他把性器从对方口中抽出，让三枝明那躺在沙发上撅起臀部。褪去对方的衣物以后，叶再次感慨：“哇，这个也太厉害了吧。狗狗平时会有那么色吗？果然是因为现在在Aki身上的原因吧。”

三枝明那的穴口周围已经染上了一圈水色，穴口微微张开，翕动着，就像已经做好了完全准备工作一样。

叶往里面放入一根手指，搅动一圈马上就听到咕啾咕啾的水声响起来了。然后撤出手指，拇指和食指并拢，再张开的时候，透明的黏连液体出现在了双指之间。

“到这种程度的话，实在是了不起……”叶感叹着，拉住在面前微微晃动的黑色尾巴，把他放在穴口前来回扫动，“Aki，之前确实是我小看你了。”

柔软的毛发扫过带过穴口，只留下一片瘙痒和渴求，三枝明那咬紧下唇，恳求始作俑者：“叶……够了，进来吧，我已经准备好了……”

本能渴求着对方，三枝明那嘴里低低喊着对方的名字：“叶……”

“再稍微等一下。”

叶一边说着，一边从腰间开始一路往下吮吻，直到后穴，舌尖破开后穴的洞口，伸了进去。

对方显然已经进入状态了，后穴的内壁紧紧贴着入侵对象，同本人一样充满热情。

叶的舌尖在穴内打了个转，就听到前方再次呼唤着自己：“叶……呜嗯……”

把整个后穴都弄得湿漉漉以后，叶的舌头离开了后穴，他把性器顶在穴口：“嗯……礼尚往来？毕竟Aki都做了，我也应该回礼才对。”

合着最后一个字的字音，叶把性器顶入穴内。穴肉被一寸一寸碾开，湿滑的穴道让叶顺利的地把性器顶到深处。借着这个姿势，性器甚至开拓到了对方从未被开发过的地方。对方像小狗一样轻易地呜咽出声，喃喃道：“叶……”

“真是好孩子。”叶的手顺着对方光洁的背部一路下滑，直到尾巴。

在情事里对方的尾巴显然更加敏感，一被捉住，连同后穴在内，整个身体剧烈抖动了一下，后穴更加收紧，带着泣音的低声缓缓流出：“叶……这里……不行……”

在这里被玩尾巴的感觉实在太过了，强烈的酥麻感沿着脊椎一路传递，配合后穴被抽插的快乐，感觉整个人好像都被融化成了甘美的蜂蜜，连撑起身体都变得困难起来。

“是吗？”叶从善如流放开尾巴，下身不断挺入的同时去含住了对方尖尖的犬耳。

“呜——请别再——”三枝明那下意识地向前逃离。耳朵的触觉比尾巴更加敏感，就像要害被对方全盘掌握一样，他想要逃离，却被后方的人扣住了腰间。

“不行哦，明明是Aki让我精神起来的，怎么可以偷跑，”叶把对方耳尖都含得濡湿以后终于放过了他，“今天Aki的感度真的太棒了，我会好好享受的。”

叶握紧三枝明那的腰间，飞快擦过对方的穴心。感觉到对方后穴再次收紧的同时对着这点开始顶撞起来。

“叶……”

伴随着对方的沙哑的声音，叶轻声说：“我没有说过吧，Aki这个人时候的声音，真的太性感了。”

“……叶……”

“我在哦。”叶一边去扣对方的手指，一边应答。

三枝明那眯着眼睛，吐出舌头。很快乐，后穴几乎就要融化在情事里了，灼热的性器来回进出，敏感点也被反复进攻，快感像爆米花一样膨胀起来。他忍不住随着对方的进攻扭动腰肢：“啊啊……这样不行……”

叶把对方转过身来，突然的翻动让性器全方位碾过穴内所有角落，三枝明那惊叫出声：“等……”

“因为我想看到啊，Aki这个时候的表情。我想要全部记住呢，毕竟可是ur级别的稀缺经历。”

叶把三枝明那的腿打得更开了一点，对方后穴开始死死挽留性器，白皙皮肤渐渐被染红，他俯下身子：“Aki，叫我的名字。”

“呜……叶”

“叶……”

“不行……已经……”

前方的性器在没有抚慰的情况下泄出了浓稠的精液，叶感受到对方泄出的同时，在对方穴内顶撞了数次也攀上顶峰，最后把性器顶到最深处，把精水留在了对方的体内。

高潮以后的身体软绵绵的，三枝明那躺在沙发上：“叶……沙发估计得洗了……”

“沙发倒是不要紧，不过你的耳朵和……诶？”

三枝明那看到叶少见的茫然的神色，慌忙地摸了摸耳朵，却发现耳朵已经消失了。

“消失了！那不是太好了吗！感觉就像动画里那种h完就会消失的兽耳一样，真是帮大忙了。”

“不，完全不……”甚至连一张照片都没来得及留下的叶少见地皱紧了眉头，“Aki，如果下次再出现的话请一定要先告诉我，至少要留下一张照片啊。”

“……不，这种事情的话还请不要再发生了！”

**Author's Note:**

> （其实听养狗狗的朋友讲只要狗狗喜欢你你怎么摸对方都能爽到的x）


End file.
